character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Spongebob (Canon, Composite)/Christian Higdon
Summary Spongebob Squarepants is a naive and eternally optimistic sea sponge, and the eponymous protagonist of the series. He works as a fry cook at Mr. Krabs' restaurant, the Krusty Krab, and is the best friend of Patrick Star. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 9-B to 8-C, likely 7-C | 2-C, possibly 2-A Name: Spongebob Squarepants Origin: Nickelodeon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Sea sponge Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Body Control, Elasticity, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Bubble Manipulation, Surface Scaling, Flight, Absorption, Karate Master, Non-Physical Interaction (can physically touch and harm The Flying Dutchman), Telepathy (Has shown the ability to affect dreams, read minds, transmit his thoughts to other people, etc.), Regeneration (Mid-High to High; quickly regenerated from being reduced to a cloud of dust. Can regenerate from a few molecules. Possibly Low-Godly), Immortality (Type 3), Reality Warping, Probability Manipulation (As seen here), Broadway Force, Toon Force, Life Manipulation (Can create living beings out of sand), Gravity Manipulation (via this), Hammerspace (As seen here), Teleportation (Teleported from outside of Bikini Bottom to the Krusty Krab), Rock Manipulation (Could drive a boulder as seen here), 4th Wall Awareness, Electricity Manipulation (via Goofy Goober Guitar), Vehicular Mastery (Has actually been shown to be a good aircraft pilot. If blindfolded, he can properly drive a boat), Fire Manipulation and Transmutation (Turned his fire-resistant suit into fire, then into Pretty Patties. Was also able to turn Patrick into a lifeless jar of mayonnaise), Weapon Mastery with his spatula and jellyfishing net, Explosion Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1), Resistance to Mind Manipulation | Same as before, Nigh-Omnipotence (The book is claimed to do pretty much anything), Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation, Magic Attack Potency: Varies from Wall Level (Can do this) to Building Level, likely Town Level (Can harm people with his durability) | Multi-Universe Level (Part of the Magic Book, which was stated by Bubbles to be able to destroy all of existence, which includes multiple timelines and universes. Can compare to the Mawgu), possibly Multiverse Level+ (Mawgu threatens the Nicktoons multiverse. Now, to start, Nicktoons includes Zim. In the Invader Zim wikia, it says that there are infinite timelines, implying infinite universes. Mawgu was gonna destroy the multiverse and Spongebob scales to this) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Scales to Patrick, who can run to the sun and back in seconds) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Superhuman at his peak | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Varies from Wall Class to Building Level, likely Town Class | Multi-Universe Class, possibly Multiverse Class+ Durability: Varies from Wall Level to Building Level (Survived cloud-to-ground lightning attacks made by Tikis in Battle for Bikini Bottom), likely Town Level (Can take nukes that are worth around 23 kilotons) | Multi-Universe Level, possibly Multiverse Level+ Stamina: High Range: At least standard melee range. Multi-Universal with the page Standard Equipment: Spatula, Jellyfishing Net, Karate Gear, Goofy Goober Guitar, Bubble Wand, Magic Pencil, a piece of paper from the Magic Book in Sponge Out of Water movie, Pickle Blaster (Shoots pickles), Condiment Cannon (Shoots relish, ketchup, and mustard), Exploding Pie Launcher (Shoots exploding pies), Portable Tartar Sauce gun (Shoots tartar sauce), Neptuning Fork (Shoots blasts of energy), Bubble Gum Blaster (Shoots bubbles), Doodle Bob lure (Can throw Paper Airplane Doodlebobs to attract enemies) Intelligence: Varies. Weaknesses: Is often childish Key: Show | With the Magic Page/Games Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2